


Hello

by Chrissy6299



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of watching from afar, Jensen is finally going to talk to Steve tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steve and Jensen belong to themselves. I do not know them. While this story is build on the information that Jensen met Steve at a KANE show, this is 100% fiction, a.k.a. Not Real!

Another Saturday night at The Viper Room in LA; Jensen comes here every Saturday that KANE is playing. 

It’s not Jensen’s usual scene, and the only reason why he found the place was because several ‘friends,’ though he uses that term lightly since he does not actually like any of them, dragged him along one night despite his objections. 

He doesn’t hang out with them anymore, but he sure is glad that they managed to get him here that night. Country music right here in LA, that’s a rare find. 

The band is good. The music got Jensen to pay attention, but it is Steve Carlson that gets Jensen to come back every time.

Steve…  
His voice is soulful and smooth, even though the lead vocalist of the band usually sings through it.  
The things he can do with a guitar, both acoustic and electronic, is enough to get Jensen half hard.  
His long, blond hair just begs Jensen to run his hand through it.   
His blue eyes are filled with joy, passion, and a bit of mischief.  
And his smile, his smile is just… he didn’t even know how to describe it, but it makes Jensen’s heart beat faster every time he sees it.

Steve…  
He is just perfect for Jensen.  
And Jensen knows that they would be great together.  
That is, if he is ever able to find the courage to actually walk up to Steve and talk to him.

Tonight he is going to do it. 

The show ended 20 minutes ago, and Steve just walked out with the band’s lead vocalist, Christian. After each show the two grab something to drink and mingle, and every time Jensen tries to will himself to walk up to Steve and say… anything. Preferably something to do with having a drink together followed by making out. 

Now he is really going to do it.

Jensen slams back his last shot of whiskey and makes his way over to where Steve and Chris are currently surrounded by women. He pushes his way through the crowd without stepping on anyone’s toes, and finds himself standing right in front his obsession.  
Steve.

*****

Steve finished his conversation with the gorgeous Asian girl who he hopes to see again later that night, and turns to his right to give the next person a few minutes of his time.  
While playing on stage for the almost always enthusiastic audience is definitely what he loves most about playing at The Viper Room, Steve also enjoys that those who enjoy the show want to express their love of the band to him and Chris after the show. Of course, the fact that most of them are hot girls helps too.

This time when he turns around, Steve is faced with a guy. He is pleasantly surprised, and gives the guy a smile and a wholehearted ‘hi,’ while he checks him out. Girls may be hot, but guys could be too; Steve is pretty easy, and this guy is stunning. He is also shy it seems, because he is a bit flustered and hasn’t said a single word yet. He just stares at Steve with his mouth partially open, as if he is trying to say something.

Now grinning, Steve helps the guy out by continuing the so far one sided conversation, “Thanks for coming out to hear us play, we appreciate it.”

*****

Jensen shakes himself back into the here and now, silently curses himself for his idiocy, and forces himself to actually say something. “Hello, uh, hi.”

After a second of silence, Jensen sticks out his hand, which thankfully Steve takes to shake without hesitation, and introduces himself, “I’m Jensen,” and then starts a smooth conversation that he will later be proud of, “You guys are amazing. I’m from Texas, born and raised, and I often feel lost in LA, but coming here, listening to your music makes me feel at home.”

“Thanks, I’m glad to hear it, man. We’ve been very lucky to find The Viper Room to give us a place to play our music.”

Originally Jensen intended to offer to buy Steve a drink, but at the last second he changes his mind as a much better idea pops into his head. “You’re a remarkable guitar player. My dad gave me a guitar years ago, and I can play a little, but I never learned to play it as well as I would like. Any chance you would be willing to teach me?”

Jensen holds his breath as Steve takes a few second to consider his request while he looks him over. He thinks that maybe, hopefully Steve is checking him out, but Jensen admits to himself that Steve is most likely trying to assess if Jensen is some psycho stalker.

Apparently, Jensen does not look like a stalker, because Steve turns so that he is standing next to him, puts a hand across his shoulder and guides him to the bar. “Sure, we can get together and you can show me what you’ve got.” 

Though shocked, Jensen runs the answer over in his mind, but even with Jensen’s active imagination, he cannot help but conclude that Steve gave his answer without additional suggestions in the tone of his voice.

As they reach the bar, Steve asks the bartender for a pen and a napkin, and writes down his home address. “Meet me at my place, tomorrow at eight?” Steve asks, while handing Jensen the napkin.

Jensen accepts the napkin, and just nods and smiles.

“Cool. I’m going to mingle some more, keep the fans happy.” Steve says with a nod into Chris’ direction, who is still surrounded by girls, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jensen simply nods as Steve walks away, too stunned to look up to enjoy the view of Steve’s retreating backside. 

A minute later, Jensen is still standing at the bar, staring at the napkin in his right hand while a million thoughts are running through his head. Maybe the address was bogus, maybe Steve’s interest in him is limited to teaching him to play the guitar better, maybe he only wants to be friends, maybe… 

Jensen stops himself out of pure self-preservation and looks up to where Steve is standing, once more surrounded by girls. After a short while Steve looks up his way, smiles and winks at him in such a way that warms Jensen’s insides. Jensen cannot help but smile and give Steve a little wave as he walks towards the exit. 

Or maybe, just maybe, Jensen has a date with Steve Carlson tomorrow, while when the night started he wasn’t even sure that he would be able to face him and say ‘hello.’

 

The End


End file.
